


i do bad things for the sake of good times

by dear_universe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (only a little bit it's not described very much), Alternate Universe - Catra is She-Ra, Blood, Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Evil Adora, F/F, Fist Fights, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, good catra, honestly i don't even remember what i wrote so enjoy!, yes i am yet another fool easily swayed by sconefacedgirl's evil adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: catra found the sword, and she's seen the light and decided to leave the horde. but adora isn't going to let her best friend go without a fight.or: how adora got her scars.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 266
Collections: Shera





	i do bad things for the sake of good times

**Author's Note:**

> sconefacedgirl came up with an evil adora au and i had feelings about it so! have this

“Hey, Catra.”

Catra whipped around to face Adora, who was leaning casually against the doorway to the barracks. Her usual jacket was gone, and with just her pants and shirt, she looked younger. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, slightly sweaty from the training they were both supposed to be at.

“Hi, Adora.” Catra shifted to hide the sword behind her, but it was no use. Adora’s eyes had found it the moment she walked into the room. 

“So, you’re really leaving for good?” 

“I am.” Catra lifted the sword up, turning it back and forth and watching the shine of the lights above reflected in its wide blade. “I should have left a long time ago.” 

Adora’s eyes narrowed, but she remained silent, watching as Catra let the sword fall to her side and began to walk closer.

“You could come with me, Adora.” The naked want in Catra’s voice nearly made Adora’s lip curl. “We always said we wanted to see the world together. This is our chance! With the sword we can do so much good.”

“ _ You _ can do so much good,” Adora corrected. “I can do good right here, in the Horde.” She leaned closer to Catra, whose face was beginning to redden. “And so can you.” She reached over to tap on Catra’s Force Captain badge.

“But the Horde is evil-”

“Of course the Horde is evil!” Adora threw up her hands, still stationary by the door. “I’m not saying good for the princesses or their kingdoms. I’m saying good for me.” She held out a single hand to Catra, who stared at it. “For  _ us _ .” Tired of waiting, she took Catra’s hand in her own. “You’re a valuable asset, Catra.” She rubbed her thumb gently across the back of Catra’s hand, looking up to meet Catra’s eyes. “And a valuable friend.” Adora could feel Catra’s pulse quickening beneath her fingers and she had her, she finally had her, she-

“No.” Catra ripped her hand away, taking a small step back from Adora. “It’s not going to be what you want this time.”

“Oh, Catra.” For the first time since Adora had walked into the room, a smile spread across her face. “It’s always what I want.” And with that, she darted forward, grabbing for the sword.

Catra leapt backwards, swinging the sword up to protect herself from Adora’s blows, but the weight of it was still unnatural, and it slipped from her hands, skittering across the floor and underneath one of the beds. Adora ran after it, but Catra tackled her, sending them both crashing to the ground.

“You can’t stop me,” Adora growled from beneath Catra, already rising to her feet despite the weight on her back. “I’m stronger, and you know it.”

“Maybe not,” Catra said, “But I can do this.” She reached over Adora’s shoulder and dug her claws across Adora’s cheek in a deep, ragged swipe down to her jawline.

Adora dropped to her knees, clutching a hand to her cheek as the blood began to flow. In all the years of being friends, of play fighting in the locker rooms, of growing and fighting and training together, Catra had never once intentionally used her claws on Adora.

A line had been crossed, and Adora felt with a sudden certainty that Catra would never come back to her.

As if to reinforce this, Catra climbed to her feet, saying, “I’m leaving now, and I’m not going to come back, you hear me?”

Adora remained silent.

Catra planted a foot on Adora’s back, pressing down until Adora’s face was nearly to the floor. Red ran over her fingers and onto the floor, but she didn’t flinch from it. A soldier could never be afraid of blood. 

“I said, you hear me?”

“Yes,” Adora said, with that military precision that made the whole Horde love her, no matter how much they hated her.

“I’m leaving now,” Catra repeated, tentatively removing her foot from Adora’s back and moving to pick up the sword. “I’m going to walk out that door, and you’re never going to see me again. Ever.” 

Adora laughed a little at that. “Oh come on, Catra, you can’t possibly believe that.” Catra paused, still on her knees with the sword in arms reach, to listen. “We’re going to see each other again. And next time, you’ll be the one on the ground before me.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” Catra reached out and grabbed the sword, only pulling herself to her feet after it was clear Adora wasn’t going to move. She made to exit, sword held stiff at her side. 

Catra paused in the doorway, looking back at her best friend, huddled on the floor with blood dripping from her face. “You’re not even going to try and follow?” She almost sounded disappointed.

“Of course I am,” Adora replied, and although Catra couldn’t see it, she could hear the smirk in Adora’s voice. “I’m just giving you a head start. You’re going to need it.” She paused, allowing Catra the courtesy of a moment to prepare. “ _ Princess _ .”

“I may be leaving the Horde,” Catra hissed, “But I will  _ never _ be a princess.” Catra she herself one last look at the room she’d grown up in and the girl she’d grown up with. Then she reached up, slowly and deliberately, and plucked the Force Captain badge from her chest, letting it fall to the floor. 

“Bye, Adora.” And then she was off and running, away from the Horde and as far away from Adora as she could get.

Adora counted to one hundred before she sat up, grabbing a blanket off of the nearest bed and pressing it to her cut. It was going to scar, Adora knew that, but she didn’t care; all the best soldiers had scars, and all the best scars had stories. 

Catra would already be speeding away on a stolen skiff. She never was one for thinking of plans; had to steal one of Adora’s, again. 

Adora didn’t mind now the way she had before. This time, it just made the game that much easier. 

Catra had presented Adora with the one thing she could never resist: a challenge. A chance to learn, to improve, to  _ win _ . 

And if Catra wasn’t going to come back, Adora would have to chase her.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, drop a comment and come say to hi to me on [tumblr](https://nbdoubletrouble.tumblr.com)!
> 
> ALSO LOOK THERE'S [ART OF THIS FIC](https://sconefacedgirl.tumblr.com/post/190560559690/sconefacedgirl-some-doodles-for-the-amazing-evil) NOW


End file.
